DE 20 2008 019 346 A1 teaches a method, which is carried out during the automatic parking of a motor vehicle, or removal of a motor vehicle from a parking space. As soon as an actuating device or dead man's switch, which, for example, the accelerator pedal can function as, is no longer in a predetermined position, the motor vehicle is braked, under certain circumstances with a defined maximum deceleration, and an electronic parking brake is activated. The operator can also be outside the motor vehicle during the parking process or process of removing the motor vehicle from a parking space and can in this case activate a visual or acoustic warning device for other road users by remote control.